Mario & Luigi: The True Stars
by BradThepichu
Summary: Hey this is my "First" story! Will Mario and Luigi be able to save The Princesses Peach and Daisy from the evil "Nik-Nak" kingdom or will someone even stronger take the princesses and and end Mario and Luigi?


**Mario & Luigi: The True Stars**

Hey Guys its BradThePichu, and This is my first Story! So I hope that you guys wont hate it I will be working hard on it and I hope you Guys enjoy c: Have fun and make sure to rate it  
>~BradThePichu<p>

Chapter 1 - Peach's Party Crashed

It was a normal day for Mario and his younger twin brother Luigi, Mario was taking a shower and Luigi was hanging and washing clothes from there last adventure. While Luigi was humming his favorite tone in his head a messenger Toad appeared. "I have a message from Princess Peach to Mario." The Toad messenger said. "I'll be sure to give it to him" Luigi said with a tint of disappointment in his voice. He always felt a little envious that Mario got all these letters and invitations from Peach and Luigi got nothing. Even though Luigi liked Daisy he at least wanted to get some letters from someone but he never got any. He planned to ask Daisy out the next time he saw her but the last time her saw her he froze and he could not do anything. His brother Mario was planning to propose to Peach the next time she had one of her parties. When Luigi was done with the clothes he walked in the house seeing Mario in his Red short sleeves with his blue overalls. "What's that Luigi?" He asked once he saw the letter in his hand. "It's for you Mario, From Peach." Luigi sighed. Mario took the letter and he read it out load… "Dear Mario, Thank you for saving me from that evil Bowser. I've decided to hold a Ball at the castle in your honor. Would you and your brother please attend this Ball as our guests of honor? The Ball will be held at the castle fair grounds at 7:30 PM. I do hope you can make it there is something I want to give you. Love, Peach." Mario Jumped in excitement when he read this letter. "7:30 eh… Perfect time" Mario said out load thinking it was in his head.

It's now 7:25 as Mario is in his long sleeves red shirt and blue overalls almost ready to go to Peach's party when he saw Luigi staring out the window. "Hey Luigi, what's wrong, aren't you coming?" Mario asked knowing that Luigi is probably upset. Luigi looked at him with a sad and kind of board face, "I don't know, Daisy called and she said that she will also be there so I might but, I don't know." "Come on Luigi, It will be fun! There will be games, drinks, food and you said it yourself Daisy is going, didn't you want to ask her out?" Luigi jumped when his brother said that. "Yes I do but… Last time I saw her I froze and I couldn't do a thing! How am I supposed to ask her out if I can't even talk to her?" Luigi asked "Maybe I could help you get alone with her and you can ask her out, I am sure she likes you too, you just need to tell her." Mario told his younger twin. Luigi sighed and said "Ya 'know… your right I'll ask her out today!" Luigi yelled happily. "That's the spirit Luigi! Now go get dressed were leaving soon." "Okay" Luigi said as he went to his room to get dressed.

As Mario and Luigi left the house to head to Peach's castle (which is s a 20 minute walk) "we going to be a little late" Mario said "Yeah it's 7:38 and we still have like a 5 minute walk from here to her castle, so yeah we will probably be a little late but not that late" Luigi said. But as Luigi Said that they passed some bushes and it came to Mario. "Hey bro, we can take a short-cut" Mario said as he jumped over the gold fence and into the castle's backyard. "But Mario… we are not supposed to take that way." "Its okay bro I'm sure they'll let us through, I mean we did save The Mushroom Kingdom multiple times." Mario informed. "Yeah… I guess you're right." "Good, now c'mon or we will be late!" As Mario and Luigi hoped over the fence into the backyard of the castle they could hear the music playing from inside the castle. Once they reached the front of the castle there was a semi-big line in front of the castle. "Master Mario!" A filmier voice came from the doors of the castle. Mario turned his head and saw who is was and a smile went across his face. "Toadsworth!" Mario yelled "Master Mario, Master Luigi come on in, the princess is waiting for you Mario." Mario started to walk to the castle but when he looked back he noticed that Luigi was not following him. "Are you coming Luigi?" Mario asked. "Um no thanks I'll wait with the rest of the line." Mario looked at him. "Okay suet yourself" Mario said then he walked into the castle.

Mario is always amazed when he saw the castle, the white and black checkered floor, the clouds on the walls, and what Mario thinks is new, the Moon and the Sun on the ceiling. The red carpet and of course the rails on the stairs, made of pure gold. As Mario walked up the stairs to Peach's room he was greeted with lots of smiles and welcomes. When he approached the door, two toads with iron armor and a shield with spires blocked the way. "Ah Master Mario the princess is waiting for you." One Toad said. "She's right in here" The other said. "Thanks" Mario nodded as he knocked on the door 3 times, opened the door and walked in.

"Finally got in the castle" Luigi Sighed with relief. Luigi looked around the castle and was almost as amazed with the castle as Mario. Luigi always paid attention to the newer stuff. Like the new lights, the different shade of blue the higher the walls got to the ceiling, and the black checkers on the floor looking bluer than before. As he walked around for about three minutes he was greeted by Toadsworth. "Master Luigi, how are you doing this fine night?" he asked "I'm doing just fine, how about you Toadsworth?" Luigi asked. "It's been a rather busy day, since Princess Daisy got here, her and Princess Peach have done almost nothing but slack off. I know there were just catching up but it was hard for the rest of us." "I'm sorry, but you guys did great. The place looks amazing." Luigi exclaimed. "Why thank you Master. Anyways, would you like something to eat Master?" "No thanks Toadsworth, but I would like to talk to Daisy, do you know where she went?" "Ah yes. She went to the balcony on the second floor" "Thanks Toadsworth" Luigi said happily as he waved and walked away. While he was walking up the stairs he got nervous. "How am I going to ask her out?" he thought to himself. "Maybe she doesn't even like me" he kept thinking until started to feel sad. "No, I know she likes me, and I like her… I can do this!" he said almost out loud. Then he finally reached the door to the balcony.

He opened the door and was greeted by this beautiful hallway with golden colored bricks and a long red carpet that would lead him to Daisy. He walked down the hallway for what felt like forever until he finally reached the door. But, before he could open it, someone else did. Walked out was a beautiful Young Princess with orange hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful orange and gold dress with a green emerald in the middle of her chest and Green pearls in her ear rings and her crown which is made out of reddish silver (1) with rubes, sapphires and emeralds. Daisy looked at Luigi happy and excited. "Luigi! You made it!" She said and gave hit and big tight hug. "yep, but you're the reason I came here." She couldn't tell if she was blushing or no. "I'm glad you made it. I'm sure this place would have been boring without you." She smiled "Yeah same here" "Want to come out to the balcony with me?" She asked "Sure" As they walked out into the night sky Luigi gasped, he was walking here in the night with Mario but he never looked up at the sky and say the stars "There's so many" Daisy looked at him and smiled "I know it's peaceful." "Listen Daisy, there's something I need to ask you."

When Mario walked in he saw the beautiful golden blond haired Princess sitting on her bed. She was wearing her bright Pink dress with a blue crystal shaped like a star, her Blue oval ear rings and her sparkly pink shoes. Her crown was made of a pink gold metal (2) and it had rubes encrusted in it and her pink lip stick. She turned around and a smile appeared on her face. "Mario!" she yelled as she ran tortes him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you came" she said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" Mario said hugging her back and smiling. "Hey Peach there is something I want to ask you." "What it is Mario?" Mario got on one knee and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He flicked it open. "Princess Peach, Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Peach, Will you marry me?" Inside the box was a ring with a silver mushroom on it and the red dots were made out of the finest rubes in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Oh Mario, of course I will!" She said with small tiers in her eyes. As the hugged Mario looked deep in her eyes and as the leaned for the kiss there was an explosion at the base of the castle. "What was that?" Peach yelled. "I don't know c'mon let's go!" Mario said confidently as they ran out of the room.

Luigi felt more nervous than ever but he ignored that to ask her his important question. "Daisy… I want to know will yo-" But before Luigi could finish his sentence the bottom of the castle exploded and they could feel the flames. "What just happened?" Luigi said shaking. "I don't know but we have to see, Luigi let's go!" Daisy said as she opened the door and ran out. Luigi put his arm out but he quickly grabbed it. "Why… Why did this have to happen now?" Luigi shook his head and followed Daisy.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy all met up and the base of the stairs looking at the fire. "Luigi!" Mario yelled running down the stairs. "What happened?" he questioned. "I don't know! There was just an explosion!" but all of a sudden a black figure appeared out of the fire. "Who's there?" Mario yelled, but he got no answer. The black figure waved his hand and to people jumped out of the fire. One looked like a male, he was was fat and green skinned, wearing a tight black jump suit and light blue goggles, The other one looked female is was also green skinned and is wearing the same black outfit but she had blood red goggles on her hair. Her hair was black as the void itself her eyes were a dark ghostly purple and were cold. "You must me Princess Peach" she confirmed. "Were here to take you on a special ride to how land" Peach gasped and held tight to Mario's arm "You're not taking her anywhere!" Mario yelled as he graded her. The fat one looked over at the other princess and started to laugh. "Is that the Princess Daisy?" His voice was cold and horrifying. Daisy jumped but she stood her ground. She stared him in the eyes and kept glaring at him. "HO HO HO, I can already tell she's a tough one" Luigi was scared but he was not about to let them continue to terrorize the one he loved. He got in front of her and said something he thought he would never say. "Hey, Back away from her you green freak" "Heh, heh, heh, don't worry, It's your funeral." He said then chuckled. Mario started to growl "This is your last chance, leave out you have to get through us, so… What's it gonna be?"

They both chuckled. "Okay, well just go through you two" The female said. Mario and Luigi got in there fighting stances. But before they could do anything the fat one charged and slammed Mario into a wall. Then Mario started screaming in pain. "Mario!" Luigi yelled. But as he went to help him the fat one picked up Mario and through him at Luigi and they both hit a wall. Luigi got up and looked at Mario and noticed Mario wasn't getting up. "Ma- Mario!" Luigi started pushing him trying to wake him. "He won't wake up!" He looked at them and started to growl at them. "This is for Mario!" He grabbed a Cape Feather and absorbed it. A yellow cape appeared on Luigi's back. Luigi flew at the fat one and started punching him rapidly. That was until he managed to grab Luigi cape and picked him up and slammed him on the ground multiple times until his cape disappeared. "Heh, I warned you… It WILL be your funeral" but before he could give the final kick Mario jumped in front of Luigi and blocked the kick, but they both went flying and hit the other wall. The green man put his hand out and a ball of fire appeared and as he was about to through it, Daisy yelled at them. "STOP!" She looked at Peach and they both nodded. "We- we will go with you" Daisy said "Just please don't kill them!" Peach begged. The female looked at the Black shadow and nodded. Luigi looked at them but before he could stop Peach and Daisy, everything went black, everything.

(1) A reference to Princess Daisy from the N64 days

(2) A reference to Pink Gold Peach

Hey Guys! Its BradThePichu here and I hope you liked this first chapter. If I get a lot of support I will make the next chapter c: So make sure to comment on this and rate it c:

Thank you for reading c:


End file.
